Courage
by Edwards-daughterxoxo
Summary: It's Kurt's first day at Dalton Academy, a new school, a new life, well them two are certainly right. As Kurt will find out, it's only a Private school for one reason; will this pull Kurt towards the love of his life? Or Slowly destroy him? Rated T :
1. Dalton Academy

Courage.

It's Kurt's first day at Dalton Academy, a new school, a new life, well them two are certainly right. As Kurt will find out, it's only a Private school for one reason; will this pull Kurt towards the love of his life? Or slowly drive him of the face of the Earth? Rated T for the chapters which shall arrive.

**Hey, this is my first Klaine Fan Fiction. This is the first chapter so this will just be about introducing Kurt to Dalton and Blaine etc However the second chapter is when thing become 'Unusual' So I hope you lot will enjoy this :D please review and fav, tar :D Edwards-Daughterxoxo **

_Oh my god! This place is huge, humongous in fact! _Kurt Thought as he stared around his new school and home, Dalton Academy, Dumbfounded. He strutted threw the corridor with his bags not far behind him, the wheels of the suitcases clacked behind him on the marble floor. _No wonder it's a private school, they properly have to pay for this decoration twenty four seven! _He thought as he gazed at the statues, paintings and other expensive items, at one point he thought he saw a grand piano in the hallway. Approaching the reception he had a few glares of the other boys here, well he thought they were glares, he didn't really have time to glare back at them before he reached the middle aged lady working at the Desk.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm the new kid here," He mumbled at her as she started to look threw her files and documents.

"Aha Hummel!" She exclaimed after about three minutes of searching. Kurt shoved a random strand of his bronze hair behind his ear as she collected his information.

"Okay-dokey," She grinned as she placed some items on the desk. "This is your key, this is your schedule and this is your planner." She smiled a welcoming smile as Kurt nodded to her information. "Now, Classes start at 9, we have two hour long classes before break at 11, you have half an hour for break and are free to go back to your room, at 11:30 period three will start and after period four which will end at 1:30, we have an hour lunch and there are lunch time activities and you can go your room or the cafeteria." She looked up just to see if Kurt was following her. "Anyway, after dinner we have once last lesson which will end at 3:30, then your free to do whatever you want. Tea will be at 6:30 and then your free again but you must be in by 10:00 and in bed by 11:00."

"Right, okay, tar." He Grinned warmly at her even though he had just forgot everything she just said. Kurt scooped up the items and shoved them in his black leather bag which he only got a week ago. She gazed over his shoulder making Kurt turn around and there he was.

Kurt couldn't make out whether this handsome man attended this school or not. He had jet black hair which had a lot of gel forced into it, thick black triangular eyebrows which somehow made his hazel eyes stand out on his lightly tanned face. His smile lit up Kurt's face as this man walked towards him. His uniform made Kurt cringe with excitement. This man was smaller than Kurt but still very handsome in his stunning uniform. The Black blazer with the bold red trims and the black and red tie against the pure white shirt, not to mention the black straight trousers that clung to the leg nicely, gosh Kurt couldn't wait to wear this correction his outfit.

"Hey Blaine." The lady at the reception grinned; Kurt moved over to let this angel lean on the desk.

"Hey Miss, I'm here for Kurt." He grinned at her and then at Kurt, His smile made Kurt's heart skip a beat or two.

"How do you know my name?" Kurt questioned him.

"Cause your my roommate, didn't you know that?" He answered in the most dumbest tone ever. Kurt Shook his head but he was literally jumping and screaming inside, he shared a room with this hottie, _wow; this day couldn't get any better _he thought to himself.

"Let's go Kurt." He grinned at Kurt as he took one of his suitcases for him. "Bye Miss!" Blaine called out without even looking behind him. Kurt glanced the receptionist a quick grateful smile before quickly followed this beauty all the way there room.

Blaine entered his room, which he now shared with Kurt Hummel.

"This is it." Blaine grinned as he placed his suitcase by the spare bed. Kurt needed a while just to take in his surroundings. There were two quite large single beds with a thick red quilt on and two red pillows, the cream carpet suited the one bold red wall whilst the other walls were white. Above a step was the dressing table with many hair products on to keep Blaine's untamed hair under control. Just a little bit down from the dressing table was the bathroom. It had a shower, a toilet, sink and a cabinet and it was clean and classy. Just in front of the single bed was the wardrobe, it was quite large and filled with clothes and accessories. Dotted around there was dirty clothes etc but Kurt was rather

impressed for a Boarding School, this room was actually quite classy.

After a few minutes Kurt placed his bags by his bed and began to unpack.

"We haven't properly introduced have we? I'm Blaine Anderson." He decided to say through the quite atmosphere, he strolled over to Kurt and held out his hand, Kurt didn't know how to react to it but if he didn't react quickly, Blaine would properly feel like Kurt didn't like him.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt Grinned as he took his hand.

_OH MY GOD! I'M HOLDING HANDS WITH HIM! I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT! _ Kurt screamed inside his head and when this handshake did end, he felt sad that he wasn't connected to him anymore.

"So Kurt, do you need any help with unpacking?" The shorter boy asked the taller boy.

"No, I might unpack later," Kurt explained, "But…Is there a show choir here?"

"YES! OH MY GOD! YES!" Blaine Shouted from the top of his voice. Kurt only thought of Blaine's orgasm noise after this, Kurt felt dizzy with excitement as he felt his cheeks blush. "The Warblers!" Blaine continued.

"The Warblers?" Kurt managed to squeak out from the embarrassment of his own thoughts.

"Yep, The Warblers, 3:30 to 5:00." Blaine Smirked "But you have to pass an audition to get in."

"An Audition hey?"

"Yes, an audition." Blaine repeated.

"Can I sing now?"

"Only if I can join in." Blaine smirked once again walking up to the Taller boy with the pale blue eyes. Kurt smirked back at once before taking his iPod docking station out and shoving his iPhone in it. Blaine waited eagerly as Kurt selected his chosen song. The light sound of the harp began as Kurt placed himself on the bed, back to Blaine and his head on his left shoulder. Then Begun with a smirk heading towards Blaine who by the looks of it approved of his song selection.

_**Hello, hello, baby, you called?  
>I can't hear a thing<br>I have got no service  
>In the club, you say? say?<br>Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?  
>You're breakin' up on me<br>Sorry I cannot hear you  
>I'm kinda busy<strong>_

Then Blaine Joined in with a warm smile back to Kurt.

_**Kinda busy**_

Kurt seemed stunned at this…

_**Kinda Busy.**_

Then The Two voices harmonised.

_**Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy.**_

Blaine killed the next verse…

_**Just a second  
>It's my favorite song they're gonna play<br>And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
>You should've made some plans with me<br>You knew that I was free  
>And now you won't stop calling me<br>I'm kinda busy**_

Kurt Got up annoyed at the incredible voice and then they met, centimetres away from each other.

_**Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna think anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor<br>Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna talk anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor<strong>_

"I Think that's enough, anyway, your in." Blaine smiled. Kurt clapped excitedly as the sound of Lady Gaga's telephone played in the background. "Now, put your uniform on, cause this is gonna be one hell of a day." Blaine told him with a supportive smirk, Kurt frowned as he grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Somehow Blaine and Him, they were already an item. Kurt just felt the relationship growing.


	2. Sweet Boy

Courage Chapter 2.

Hey, hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter, now this chapter is gonna be filled with twists and turns. Edwards-Daughterxoxo

"Night Blaine." Kurt wished onto Blaine as he rolled over to tell himself to close his eyes. He thought about many things before he fell asleep, such as Blaine, Blaine and more Blaine.

"Shhh! You have to be quite Blaine! You'll wake him up!" Kurt heard a voice snap in the distance, his eyes slowly opened to see himself tied down to a cold metal chair, the neon green lights reflected of the metal equipment and for one moment Kurt thought he was still in his dream until he saw Blaine.

"Hey sleepy head." Blaine's calm voice told him as he went to Kurt's level.

"Hello." Kurt yawned.

"Blaine, the machines ready." A voice told him.

"Now Kurt, I want you to go back asleep and forget any of this ever happened, yeah?" And with the snap of Blaine's fingers, Kurt was under and he was ready for the change to begin.

With a yawn, Kurt woke up to a sharp pain in his hands and arms. But now, The painful tingly was flowing in his bloodstream quickly.

"Blaine? You there?" Kurt squeaked in pain and from the bathroom a head poked around.

"Of course, are you?" Blaine sarcastically replied to him.

"I don't think I am, I'm in so much pain." Kurt began to weep silently, this sharp cutting pain hurt that badly. Blaine ran to Kurt then crushing him into a bear hug. Kurt tried to get away, even though if he did this later he would be over the moon. However Blaine's tight arms around Kurt's aching body left Kurt even worse.

"Shh, Shhh, I know you homesick and everything, but this is perfectly normal, gosh it happened to me when I came here." Blaine explained to Kurt with a stiff smile, the taller boy sniffled and then looked up.

"Wh-What do you mean 'This happened to you'?" Kurt stammered through the tears and the pain.

"You do know what Dalton Academy is, don't you?" Blaine asked, Kurt shook his head, eager for an answer.

"Dalton," Blaine sighed. "Is a school for the supernatural." Kurt finally managed to pulled away from Blaine. Awkwardly staring at him in the process.

"What?" he asked so confused.

"It's a school for the supernatural." He repeated.

"Look, Blaine your super nice but I'm not a superhero or have powers or anything like that to be honest." Kurt told him as he tried not to cry anymore, Blaine chuckled lightly.

"Yes you do!" Kurt eyes slammed shut as an ear piercing shout escaped his mouth as he clutched his stomach; he fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

"I want to go home!" He wailed as his veins burnt, "Let me go, Let me go, LET ME GO!" He repeated as he gasped harder and shorter breaths took over him, Blaine crouched down to his level and wiped away the tears that streamed down Kurt's cheeks. The blue eyed boy struggled to get away and cope with the pain. Blaine kept telling him that this was normal but Hummel wasn't taking it.

Suddenly and sharply, Kurt's eyes snapped open with fear.

"Let me guess, the burning feeling has stopped, your hands are numb and you feel a little sore?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded as if to say 'How on Earth did you know that?'

"You are now one of the supernatural." Blaine smirked. Kurt shot up, ignoring the numbness in his hands as he nearly knocked Blaine over. Blaine slowly got up and smirked once again.

"Anyway, I bet this is really confusing for you, here have a coffee." Blaine asked as he snapped his fingers, then a Starbucks coffee was in Kurt's hands, he turned around gob-smacked.

"How?" He stuttered as he felt the warmth of the coffee pulse threw his half numb hands.

"My power is known as The Magic Snap. I can make random things happen by the snap of my fingers." Blaine half grinned at Kurt's shit scared face.

Anderson watched Kurt as his face twitched as he began to inhale loudly, he slowly put this coffee down and then….

He sneezed. It was like being in a hurricane, clothes, paper and furniture, yes even that was blown away from Kurt. The noise defining, the sound of heavy objects flying away from Hummel. Blaine covered his perfect face with his arm, hoping that this wouldn't destroy his hair that he spent over half an hour gelling into place, he was sooo wrong.

After a while, Kurt looked at his surroundings.

"Fuck me." Kurt mumbled as he gazed around the room, clothes were thrown everywhere and Blaine's hand came down from his face to show his expression: totally shocked. Never in his life had he came across somebody who could do that!

"OH MY GOD!" Blaine exclaimed in a mix of emotions. "What the Fuck was that?"

"Like I fucking know!" Kurt shouted back in anger. "You did this!" he added as he through a harsh point to Blaine as he started to panic.

"I think you can control air..." Blaine mumbled underneath his breath ignoring Kurt's death stare.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Kurt exhaled with a huff.

"Don't think so, sweet boy!" Blaine hissed back as he chucked his arms up in the air, making Kurt take in what he had just done. _Sweet Boy? _Kurt snapped inside his head _I'll show you who's the sweet boy!_

Kurt focused on his target; Blaine. Hair spray and jars of face cream rattled together on the dressing table, the curtains began to blow wildly as Blaine shivered as he now wished he didn't say that. The blue eyed boy's right palm faced Blaine as it began to turn to the right ever so slowly and then started to close.

The pressure on the smaller boy's chest began to increase as Kurt's hand began to squeeze.

Blaine stared at Kurt like a Deer in the headlights.

"Kurt? Err that sorta hurts." Blaine tried to explain to him as he tried to get away from air. An impossible task. Kurt's face was eager to do damage to the boy he thought he loved.

"Kurt!" he gasped but it just came out as a squeak. Kurt dropped his hand to his side as he turned his back on Blaine and the squeezing sensation on Blaine's sides disappeared in a flash. He panted for oxygen.

"Never call me Sweet Boy again." Kurt smirked evilly; Blaine pressed his lips together in frustration.

"Trust me I won't." Blaine gritted threw his teeth. _In good time maybe…_ Blaine whispered in his perfect head.

"I think I could get use to this…" Kurt laughed as he headed to the bathroom.

Since that episode, the day seemed quite normal, Blaine guided Kurt at round Dalton, explaining people that you shouldn't get on the wrong side of cause they'll destroy you with their powers. However that wasn't the thing that Kurt was worried about, Kurt was petrified that he might have lost Blaine for good. _Damn you Blaine! Why did you have to make me do that? I didn't mean too! I'm the biggest most fucking idiot that every roamed the hall ways of Dalton Academy._ Kurt fought with himself until dinner, where he searched for Blaine, all dinner. He wasn't there, or the room or the canteen. So Kurt was all alone…In the room, listening to the shuffle selection on his dark purple IPod Shuffle. The boy sat on his bed and sighed loudly. Until a knock on the door startled poor Kurt. He didn't have time to open the door before the boy he loved raced through the doors and straight past him. Until he froze and turned around.

"Is anyone there?" He questioned as he stared straight into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt couldn't open his mouth to speak. He felt like he couldn't talk to him after what happened this morning.

"Stop being invisible" Blaine smirked at him. Kurt let out a hard breath as he watched his hand fade to the porcelain skin tone he was.

"How did you become invisible?" Blaine wondered as he gave a warm hearted smile to Kurt.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to see you after this morning, so I made myself so you couldn't see me, I guess..." Kurt frowned as he looked down.

"Don't worry it was eventful." Blaine beamed once again, making Kurt look delighted in response.

"I'm just so sorry for what I did to you; I was pissed off because overnight my life had changed." Kurt began to explain with a sorrowful hint in his voice.

"Kurt, calm down, it's fine, I was a little shocked when I had my power but you'll get used to it and be able to control it much better. It' your first actual day here and I know your home sick and scared but I'm here for you, all the way." Blaine comforted him as he took Kurt's cold hand. Kurt's eye's flickered in confusion.

"Wow, your eyes, they are sky blue." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Are they?" Kurt answered as he tried to look at his own eyes. Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, I swear yesterday they were a little green." Blaine's eye-brows knitted together but to put Blaine out of his thoughts Kurt giggled.

All of a sudden, the bell declared that lunch was over and to get back in the lessons that some of the kid's liked to call 'Prison.'. Blaine's eyes snapped away from Kurt's as the shock of the Bell ruined the tension between the two. Kurt looked down at his small feet, wishing that they had more time together.

"So what have we got next?" Blaine asked as he manged to look at Kurt once again. He could literally cut the tense atmosphere with a knife.

"Chemistry…" Kurt replied and hoped that there was some chemistry between the two teenagers.

**Hoped you liked it! Edwards-Daughterxoxo**


	3. Part Of The Supernatural

Courage Chapter 3.

**It's not that I'm nagging or anything but I would have liked some more reviews than two :'( but anyway thanks for the people which favourite my story and alert it, so at least some people like it. So I'll stop with the nagging *Slaps self-round face, with a haddock* and here's chapter three of 'Courage'. I wanted to begin the Halloween Special, so I could say this would be part 1 but that would mean it could be a little white lie ;) READ TO FIND OUT! FAVOURITE THE STORY! ALERT THE STORY! REVIEW THE STORY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY….. **

**HE'S CLIMBING IN YOUR WINDOWS, SNATCING YA PEOPLE UP, TRYING RAPE THEM SO YOU BETTER HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO WIFE, HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YOU WIFE, HIDE YOU KIDS, HIDE YO WIFE AND HIDE YOUR HUSBAND 'CAUSE THERE RAPING EVERYONE OUT THERE! YOU DON'T COME AND CONFESS WE'RE LOOKIN FOR YOU, WE'RE GONNA FIND YOU, WE'RE GONNA FIND YOU, SO CAN RUN AND TELL THAT, RUN AND TELL THAT, RUN AND TELL THAT, HOMEBOY, HOME- HOME- HOME BOY!**

**Edwards-daughterxoxo**

"No! No! No!" Wes roared over the riot of The Warblers. He clapped his hands once, making the room fill with thunder. The whole room suddenly turned to him in silent.

"Thank-You." He sighed loudly, annoyed. Kurt sat on the sofa looking very worried, he might have only been here three days and yet, the whole school still scared him. The way Wes could demand thunder just by clapping. If you got one the wrong side of Thad he could morph into any animal whenever he liked. David, where do I begin, if he wanted to know something about you, he could make you answer it truthfully. Little Nick could regenerate if he was close to dying – bit like Doctor Who. Jeff could morph into a dragon anytime he wished. Last but not least Trent, he can breathe frost from his mouth whenever he got cold.

So you could understand why Kurt was so freakin' scared of them all, even though they were very welcoming to Kurt.

But he was one of them now, so would that mean he was scared of himself?

"I say Blaine should sing something up beat like 'She's Not There' it totally fits his voice." Thad offered, which sent another clash between the boys. Blaine shot a 'I'm so fed up of them fighting' glance at Kurt, Porcelain indicated that he agreed too. Kurt stood up as he exhaled loudly, Blaine watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?" Blaine requested,

"I'm outta here," Kurt answered back. "I don't want to hear a bunch of lads bicker about what song they want you to sing." He snuck out of the room without anybody even noticing, except Blaine. The smaller boys observed the boys as he began to get up and back out of the room too.

"Wait up!" Blaine called out as he chased Kurt down the corridor; Kurt swirled on the balls of his feet to face him. "So what shall we do know?" Blaine wondered as Kurt walked with him.

"We aren't doing anything however I am going to visit my mom."

Blaine stood there for a moment thinking about how to reply.

"Yeh," He coughed nervously. "I better do some homework, y'know?"

"No, I don't, what is it?" Kurt teased.

"Errr…..Cooking?" Kurt's eyebrow raised in disbelief and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Really? That's funny cause I didn't see you in my cooking class today?" Blaine froze as he didn't know how to answer his question. His eyes looked nervously for a lie to tell but they couldn't find one. His mouth let out a few 'Errs' before Kurt smiled.

"Well whatever it was, it must have been important, I guess." Kurt stated sarcastically as he tried to hold back the chuckles. Blaine grinned back nervously as he scratched his head.

"See you later, Chief Blaine."

"Yeh." Blaine Frowned. "Later." He mumbled as Kurt slipped through the doors and left the building.

"BLAINE!" Wes called out from The Warbler riot, sorry 'meeting'. "BLAINE GET YO ASS BACK IN THIS ROOM OR SO HELP ME I AM –." Wes screeched. Blaine's head snapped to Wes's fuming face shouting crap at him and rapidly, he made a quick getaway.

"BLAINE ANDERSON! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH SHIT WHEN YOU GET BACK!" His voice echoed as he left.

Panting, he tried to follow Kurt threw the streets of Westerville. He hid when he glanced back only to see dark figure's considering that it was pitch black now and continued his journey all the way to….

The Cemetery? I swear he said that he was going to visit his mom?

Oh….

Blaine halted to a stop. _Should I go in? He might need comforting..._ Blaine pondered before he tried to find Kurt, in the dark and gloomy sights of the graveyard.

He hunted for Kurt, high and low for the last 10minutes until he saw him, well he thought he saw him, knelt down on the spikey grass by a moonlight lit grave. Blaine's heart was in his mouth. He had never felt for this bad for someone, that may sound mean but he didn't. Of course he pitted people, but this, it was a totally new feeling. A feeling of guilt, sadness and sorrow mixed in with wanting to hug Kurt until the world stood still….. Maybe he did love Kurt after all. Maybe Blaine wanted to be there for Kurt, the good times…. and the Bad. He viewed Kurt for a while before ducking down into some nearby bushes, listing to him.

"- So then I sneezed and destroyed the whole room which me and Blaine spent ages cleaning up, apparently Dalton is a school for the supernatural but I don't understand is, I went there with no powers and when I woke up, I magically had them! It was creepy and it still is." Kurt softly stroked the text on the tombstone and smiled. "You would like Blaine.."

The Hazel eyed boy listened harder.

"He's that type of person where you could tease him about anything and he wouldn't get annoyed." Kurt laughed to himself about the previous hour.

"I'm glad he found it funny." Blaine rolled his eyes sarcastically but to put him out of the state he was in, a twig snapped in the distance. The smaller boy suddenly was cold and tense, little drops of sweat rolled down his forehead and his hazel eyes constantly looked around. Heavy, slouching footsteps approached the two lads. Kurt froze as he focused on the noise too, his heart pounding out his chest, his mind telling him to go but he couldn't move at all!

Suddenly a scream came from the bushes. A man's cry for help. A tall figure leapt out of the tree's nearly tripping over its own feet as it tried to get away from something. It dashed in Kurt's direction and the only thing Kurt could do is close his eyes tightly hoping that this thing would back away. A cold hand grabbed Hummel's as it yanked him of the ground and battled for the nearest gate.

"Kurt, open your eyes it's me Blaine!" He gasped as they sprinted

"BLAINE! What are you doing here?" Kurt yelled.

"No time, there's a fuckin' zombie!" Blaine cried to him. _A zombie? _Kurt snorted in his head. _Zombie's weren't real, zombies don't exist! Zombies are part of the…..the…. _Then Kurt realized

"Part of the supernatural." He whispered dumbfounded. His eye's shifted back to his mom's grave to see an old man in his now dirty best suit, slouching slowly towards them making a wheezing noise, his body, decaying, and his lower jaw missing with droplets of blood dotting on the floor. Kurt shrieked loudly. Then out of nowhere Blaine clicked his finger's realizing that he could get them out of this mess.

Then they were in their room. There, warm, sweet no zombie room. Safe from the zombie that tried to kill them and munch on their brains. Kurt and Blaine gawked to each other as they tried to get their breath back. Kurt's hand slipped away from Blaine's. The smaller boy sighed inside as his skin left his.

"There was a zombie!" Blaine yelled. Kurt's eye's rolled into the back of his head. "A fucking zom-."

Without warning, Kurt smooched Blaine. Their eye's closed slowly as they forgot that minutes ago they were just being chased by a zombie. Blaine's hands crept up to Kurt's delicate face, cupping it softly as they kissed. Kurt's fingers twisted in Blaine's now curly hair. Blaine gasped for air for a short while as Kurt's lips skimmed his jaw line.

"Bee.." Blaine finished but he couldn't give a damn whether it was a zombie or Lady Gaga at this moment, he was only focused on Kurt and Kurt only. To interrupt a knock on the door, pulled them apart.

"Who is it?" Kurt answered, still not looking away from them hazel eyes.

"It's Wes and Thad." One of them answered.

"SHIT!" Blaine shouted in a whisper. "They saw me, ruin after you."

"Don't worry I'll deal with it." Kurt strolled to the door, opening it to see two very unhappy warblers.

"So…Where did you go?" Wes demanded.

"To visit my mom where we got chased by a zombie." Kurt smiled warmly at them.

"Wait, did you say 'we'?" Thad questioned them.

"Yeh, that's right." Kurt confirmed as his hand interlocked with Blaine's.

"A zombie?" Wes added as he couldn't stop glancing at their hands

"Yeh, are you deaf?" Blaine smiled as he quickly spotted them looking at their hands.

Wes snarled at them. "Come on Thad, let's leave the Lovers alone but next time you miss The Warblers on purpose, we might just decide to give someone else the solo instead of you Blaine." Wes stated the truth. "Understand?"

The boy's nodded in sync.

"Good." Wes stormed out. Thad shrugged at the pair before quickly following him.

The rest of the night went quickly, even though both of them were shaken up. Especially Kurt, he always used to drive there, every Wednesday to see how his mom was but this was the first time anything like this had happened. It scared Kurt, What about if someone _made_ it to come and eat them? But never the less they had one thing out of this experience. Each other.

The teenagers had happy smiles and a few winks of congratulations but also glares and whispers. They could only find happiness when you stop pleasing the people around you.

Finally, it was bedtime. The pair got changed and hopped into bed, The lights were out and they were constantly watching out for this thing to enter.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned with fear in his voice.

"Yes?" Blaine answered with the same like of distress.

"I'm so scared." Kurt managed to say to him. The image of the zombie in the front of his mind.

"So am I." he agreed.

"I know it's early and we've only just started dating, can I sleep in your bed?" Kurt requested.

"Of course, cause I'm about as shit scared as you are." He answered truthfully. Kurt grabbed his IPhone.

"One, Two….THREE!" He counted as he squealed quietly all the way to Blaine's bed, with his Iphone guiding his was. The duo hugged together in terror, Kurt watched for any sudden movement when Blaine, began to suck softly on his neck. At first Kurt just wanted to shout at him 'Get off! I'm trying to protect your ass from a zombie' but after a couple of tugs. Kurt liked the way his lips felt against his neck.

After all they were a couple know.


	4. Bad Romance

Courage Chapter 4

Kurt's mind kept wondering to the previous night all through English Literacy. The zombie, the kiss…He slept in Blaine's bed for crying out loud! He loved Blaine, of course he did, it was literally love at first sight but last night, he doubted. Kurt tried to cover up the purple hickie which stood out like a sore thumb with the collar of his white shirt, but that didn't work. A few Desks behind him, Blaine tapped his foot to a similar rhythm maybe it was Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. His love struck face glowed at Kurt as he turned around. Kurt pressed his lips together in a response. The Bell rang for next period and Kurt shot up, not wanting to look at his face, he didn't even want to make I contact with him. He just felt that bad about last night.

**(N/A this is one of them glee moments were they are singing and nobody notices, if you get what I mean, if you don't just watch glee's 'Firework')**

Kurt hummed the tune to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance as he raced to second period, hoping that Blaine wouldn't catch up with him.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>

**Blaine caught up to Kurt panting, then joined in, Kurt somehow looked disgusted with Blaine's Presents.**_  
><em>  
><em>I want your ugly<br>I want your disease  
>I want your everything<br>As long as it's free  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>And I want your love<em>  
><em>Love-love-love<br>I want your love_

_Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance_

_I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your love and<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

**Kurt swaggered around ignoring the words that escaped Blaine's mouth and carried on…**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>

_I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as your mine<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>I want your psycho<br>Your vertical stick  
>Want you in my rear window<br>'Cause baby you're sick  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<em>

_You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad, your bad romance_

**Then the voice's harmonised as they paid no attention to the Dalton Academy boys which passed them.**

_I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your love and<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

**Kurt continued.**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance  
>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!<br>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>Want your bad romance  
>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!<br>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>Want your bad romance_

**Blaine watched Kurt swagger away and sung, impressed by Kurt's movements.**

_Walk walk fashion baby_  
><em>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Move that bitch crazy<br>Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Imma Freak bitch baby<em>

_I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<em> 

**Kurt turned around and strode to Blaine singing in French…**

_Je deux amour  
>Et te veux ta revanche<br>Je deux amour  
>And I want your revenge<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
>Caught in a bad romance <p>

**When the boy met they sang. Kurt sang harshly whilst Blaine just sang.**

****_I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your love and<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance!<em>

The boy's panted as they were inches away, Blaine moved in wanting to make-out with Kurt but the taller boy placed a finger on his chest and pushed him away as he told him.

"This is a bad romance, I'm sorry." Kurt continued to walk to maths after that, leaving a very confused Blaine alone.

"Kurt! Don't do this to me!" Blaine cried, Kurt turned around pitting the fool. He took baby steps towards Blaine's crushed expressions

"We can make it work out!" Blaine snivelled to him, Kurt exhaled loudly. "I love you Kurt," His voice managed to squeak out, "And you know that. So why are you breaking up with me?"

"Blaine, I love you too but I feel like we rushed into things. I mean, it was my fault last night and I apologise."

"Why apologise? It was eventful and at the end of it, I got you. In my books that was the best day of my life." Blaine told Kurt the truth.

"I feel like we jumped into things, y'know?" Kurt paused to see Blaine looking down at his feet, he nodded sluggishly. " I mean we haven't even had our first date." Kurt blushed. "Now look Blaine, I really have to go to maths, I'm sorry." And with that Kurt made himself invisible making sure that Blaine wouldn't see him nor follow him.

Kurt never went to maths after that. He ended up in the school well groomed gardens, practicing his powers. He quietly sat on the faded wooden bench making the air swirl threw the trees and branches and after a long while of arguing to himself, he managed to call Finn.

It rung for a while before the sound of his step brother answered with a

"'Ello?"

"Finn?"

"Speaking?"

"Good it's me Kurt."

"Oh hey Kurt how's Dalton?" He asked warmly, Kurt could just imagine his face with a small but powerful smile on his face.

"It's….It's…..Awkward being the new kid but still, I can't believe I'm gonna ask you this but is Rachel there?" Kurt asked with a shiver.

"Err, Yeh, why?"

"I would like to speak to her." Kurt answered dumbly.

"Okay, err, here she is, Bye."

"Bye." Kurt grinned.

"Rachel Berry speaking now what's wrong Kurt?" He shivered once more, the sound of her voice annoying him already.

"Right, moveas far away from Finn as possible, okay?"

"Alright." Kurt could hear her shoes tapping on the floor. "Okay?"

"Rachel, do you believe in the supernatural?" Kurt asked her.

"Are you being serious?" Rachel snorted. Kurt sent her a death stare down his IPhone.

"Yes."

"Well a few, I mean them stories have to come from somewhere." She answered.

"Right…" Kurt noted.

"So why did you call?" She questioned. Kurt froze. He couldn't reply with 'Oh because I'm a part of the supernatural due to the fact I control air' because A, she'll think he's mad and B, she would spread it all around school with her big gob.

"I wanted to hear how everybody was, y'know? Say hi to everyone for me but tell Mercedes answer her phone, I texted her like a million times and she didn't reply." Kurt spilled out so fast even Rachel couldn't pick it up.

"Anyway I got to go Kurtie, Practicing song for Sectionals and our victory dance for when we kick your ass." Rachel half joked and half spoke the truth and since when did Rachel call Kurt 'Kurtie'?

"You wish!" Kurt snapped back with a laugh.

"Bye." Rachel said after that and hung up. Kurt smiled sadly as he slouched back into the bench. He missed the New Directions, he missed how he could actually sing there instead of being a backing singer for Blaine here and he missed all of them, including Rachel.

Kurt grasped his things as he got up and wondered into the forest, maybe he just needed to be alone and where no-one could see him.

"Oh I don't like, living under your spotlight…" Kurt sung quietly to himself as he trod on the forest floor. Birds fluttered above him, getting away from a nearby sound. Heavy footsteps approached him. Kurt didn't really pay attention to all these signs until a low growling came from the trees and inches away from him was an 8ft wolf. Its chocolate brown fur made his dark mysterious eyes more terrifying. Kurt trembled with fear as this wolf bared it's pure white fangs at him. Growls from deep inside his chest rumbled out as he backed Kurt into a nearby tree. The younger boy began to sob with panic and terror as the muzzle of this beast nudged his chest.

Then out of nowhere, Kurt began to run, he dropped all of his things and legged it back to Dalton. The wolf snapped his almighty mouth and began to chase after him. Kurt heard the deep, instance breathing of the beast catching.

"Come on, Come on Kurt!" Howled out Kurt as his speed decreased. "My power must do something! Think Kurt Think!" he thought swiftly. "Air is invisible, Air can lift things like a hurricane, so could I fly?" he freak out. His speed decreased as he stood there thinking. The wolf was close now and then Kurt felt as light as a feather as he swooped into the sky. The wolf slowed down and slowly watched this boy hover a few meters above the ground.

"Yeh can't get me now!" Kurt smirked until the wolf snapped its jaws and leapt into the air. Kurt yelled as the teeth were inches away from his foot. He panted as he sent himself more into the sky. The wolf barked madly at him. Kurt sat in a nearby branch, watching, waiting. After about a good half an hour, the wolf turned its head and growled in another direction. A midnight black wolf barked harshly at him, it looked like it was about 7ft but it was still petrifying. The chocolate wolf lunged at the new wolf. Kurt could see a flash of teeth and claws and the sound of the two growling, snarling at each other. Kurt watched these wolves in terror, he could hear a yelp and footsteps run away defeated. The sound of paws crushing dead leaves approached him once again, the black wolf appeared as its bushy tail whished rapidly. The dark head of this animal peered up at Kurt with a smile Kurt recognized before it bolted of into the distance.

Kurt flew back to Dalton, not being able to take in what had just happened. His feet lightly touched the ground before he made his way to the senior common room. He placed some rouge hair pieces behind his ear before entering. He saw Wes and David talk about Super Mario and Trent, Nick and Jeff watched the lasted baseball match with some other boys. But there sitting on a leather couch with his arms crossed over was Blaine. Kurt strolled towards him.

"Hey," Kurt smiled. Blaine answered with

"Hi."

"Are you alright?" He asked Blaine.

"Yeh." He sighed. "Just had an argument, that's all."

"Oh." Kurt said, well that's the only thing he could say. Kurt took a seat by him. It was awkward situation to be in. Kurt's eyes glanced over everyone to see Thad, glaring back at him.

"One second Blaine." Kurt excused himself as he got up. Blaine watched him as he approached Thad.

"What on earth is your problem with me?" Kurt hissed at him. Thad still glared at him. "Ever since I got here you've hated me!" Kurt bellowed, Thad walked away, fists clenched. Kurt held out his hands wide and then slammed the wooden doors shut, trapping Thad in. "I HAVENT FINISHED!"

"Come on Kurt," Blaine whispered as he tried to pull Kurt away but he fought him.

"NO BLAINE! I NEED A REASON FROM HIM! WHY DOES HE HATE ME?" Kurt exclaimed in rage. Well, after that Thad smirked at Blaine as Kurt's breathing came down. Thad walked away and then raced back to Kurt, smashing him in his eye with his hard fist, knocking him of his feet, the pair fought. Blaine tried to part with the other Warblers put they couldn't. Kurt threw Thad with his power of air which him clash into the wall opposite. Kurt got up and placed his hand in front of Thad' face, removing the air in his body, he fell to the floor choking.

"Kurt! Kurt Stop!" Blaine insisted taking Kurt's arms. His fury fell as the two marched out of the Common room.

"I didn't mean too Blaine!" Kurt cried as Blaine pulled him into a bear hug. "He just got me really annoyed, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Blaine comforted him as they hugged. They pulled away after a while. Blaine removed the tears rolling down Kurt's face. Until he saw his left eye, puffy, swollen, with a purple bruise forming, his eye bloodshot and red.

"Ouch, better take you to the nurse." Blaine smiled as they walked to the nurses office.

**So there relationship is going to be built up over the next few chapters. And….Who were them wolves? I hope you liked it! The Halloween Chapter is coming up soon. :D **

**Edwards-daughterxoxo.**


	5. Super Spit

Courage Chapter 5

2:11am his IPhone read as Kurt turned over, Kurt groaned loudly as he rubbed his sore eye and one tired eye. When his eyes adjusted to the light, they slowly followed to Blaine's bed, where he was missing. Kurt sat up gradually, wondering why he wasn't there… At first he thought that he must have gone the toilet but when Kurt saw the bathroom light off, he started to get a little bit suspicious. In his Black short sleeve pyjama top and black pyjama bottoms, Kurt crept out of Bed and hunted down Blaine. All sort of thoughts surrounded Kurt's mind.

_Did that zombie get him? Did it track us down?_ Oh God, it must have got our scent!

Then he thought about earlier, just before the fight when Thad smirked at him.

_WHAT? I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING BLAINE ANDERSON! I WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU TO THE CINEMA! UGH! GOING OUT WITH THE PERSON I LEAST LIKE! THANKS FOR DISTROYING MY HOPES! _

Kurt could imagine the two of them, walking around school, laughing together and Thad stealing the kisses that should have been his. His thoughts stopped as he heard voice's coming in his direction. He froze as he slowly became invisible.

"Thad! Lay off Kurt…He only did that to you cause you punched him in the eye." David explained to him not realising that he had stopped in front of Kurt.

"Yeh! Well he was meant to be my mate, not his!" Thad snapped back as they began to walk.

_Mate? _Kurt thought _He is your friend, isn't he? _ Kurt followed the pair to the senior common room, were Blaine and the Warblers were there.

_IS THIS A SERCRET MEETING? _Kurt shouted in his head.

"Since everyone is now here, I would like to hold the conversation of mates. " Wes exclaimed. "Take it away Blaine."

Blaine got up from the sofa and grinned at everyone lovingly.

"Since the next full moon is on Halloween, this is the last day to find yourself a partner." Blaine Began.

"A partner?" Kurt said so quietly he could have breathed it.

"But before anything, I would like to say that Kurt Hummel, why are you up so early?" Blaine tested him as he swirled in his direction. All the boys glared at him. Kurt slowly revealed himself with a sigh.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Trent snapped at Blaine.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kurt snarled. "What is this? A secret meeting? Why wasn't I invited?"

"Because you're not one of us!" Thad barked at Kurt.

"Yes I am, I'm a Warbler now, aren't I?" Kurt doubted, the boys sniggered at Kurt.

"Here let me look at your hand…" David said ever so kindly. Kurt gave him his right hand. He stared at it smiling.

"Not yet, but he's got it." Blaine automatically smiled.

"Got what?" Kurt asked so terrified.

"If you'll excuse me guys, me and Kurt need to discuss something, Wes could you take over?"

Wes automatically obeyed. Blaine led oblivious Kurt out into the corridors.

"Why didn't I get invited to the meeting?" Kurt questioned Blaine as they paced slowly down the corridor.

"It was confidential." Blaine matched him.

"Confidential?" Kurt copied. "But I'm a Warbler too!"

"It was for a different reason." Blaine made his way to the gardens.

"What's that reason then?"

Blaine sighed heavily as he came across a nearby bench.

"Do you remember that dream of you being in that room with me and Wes?"

"Yes it was green and I was strapped down." Kurt answered him.

"Look Kurt, this school isn't for the supernatural that was my 'acting' skills."

"Then why have some people have powers?"

"Have you noticed, the only people with super powers are The Warblers?" Blaine told him. Kurt actually didn't recognise it at first, but then it struck him like lighting. He hadn't seen the other boys showing of their powers, he just thought they were all mature enough to not boast.

"However, when a new member joins the Warblers or joins this school, they have to go under certain experiments. Do you know why that machine was green?" Kurt shook his head, of course he didn't know! He only heard about it a couple of minutes ago.

"It was saying you had a certain gene."

"What for?"

"What do you know about werewolves?"

…

Kurt laughed nervously but stopped when Blaine was looking at him in a deadly serious way.

"No shit?" Blaine shook his head at his question.

"Is this a trick on the new boy?" Kurt wondered as he looked around for any signs.

"Wait, is this a Halloween thing, because if it was you've done your job, you've scared me." Kurt laughed nervously until the older boy got up and went the furthest away from Kurt.

"Blaine what are you doing? You're creeping me out a little now." Kurt watched eagerly.

Slowly but surely, Blaine began to grow at least two feet taller than his usually size, his black hair sprouted all over his boy , his uniform split as his body widened, his face shaped it's self into wolfs head whilst his body took wolf form then as quick as a flash, Blaine leaped forward onto four feet. His bushy tail whishing madly in excitement. His ebony fur coat reflected some of the moon's light and his big hazel eyes waiting for Kurt to run away shrieking.

Now Kurt froze, literally. The man he loved was a werewolf, the man he loved was a man eating creature, the man he loved wasn't really a man at all. His eyes wide in shock and terror but something deep inside him was pretty stunned at him. He managed to stand up, quivering with fear, his heart ripping out of his chest as he began to gasp.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned him, hoping that this was just a dream or his fucked up eye was having some sort of attack but Blaine tilted his head with a smile. The younger boy outstretched his arm and before he knew it, Blaine's head was ducked underneath it. Kurt gasped at first, the shock of him being a powerful and deadly creature too much to take in but then unsurprisingly, his shaking hand stroked the glossy fur right behind his ear to Kurt's amazement; it was pretty soft and well looked after. Blaine's hind leg started to beat against the paved ground rapidly, liking the feeling of Kurt's hand in his fur. Kurt laughed at his actions.

"You're such a puppy!" Kurt announced cheerfully after a while of stroking. Blaine strolled under Kurt's arm letting him stroke his fur all the way down to the tip of his tail. He could feel the heat radiating of him, it was like he was sitting in front of an open fire.

"You're beautiful." Kurt gasped, Blaine barked quietly in approval making Kurt jump a little. "Now sit." Kurt joked. Blaine obeyed. Blaine wiggled his ears just to make Kurt giggle that little more.

"Stand." Blaine did as he was told.

"Roll over!" Blaine did just that.

"Now we just need an entry form for Crufts." Kurt grinned at him as he rolled over. Blaine got up looking at Kurt. "So can you still use your powers like this?" Blaine shook his head in disapproval and then wondered up to Kurt, nudging his hand with his muzzle. He put it out and then Blaine rested his paw on top of it.

"Oh My…" Kurt gasped as his paw a whole lot bigger and a whole lot heavier than Kurt's delicate hand. The sharp white claws hung out at the end which Blaine didn't use often however they scared Kurt. Gently, Blaine removed his paw.

"You can't use your power, because you can't click." Kurt told him, he nodded. Kurt followed Blaine as he stepped away but Blaine whimpered at him, so Kurt stayed where he was. And as quick as he transformed in a wolf, he transformed back.

Blaine shrunk to the hobbit size he was. His fur didn't go back into his skin, it much likely faded away to show his lightly tanned skin underneath the thick coat of his. His front paws gradually became his small hands and his back legs, well became the legs he walked on. His face morphed back into the face Kurt had met a couple of days ago and then last but not least, his bushy tail disappeared into his lower back.

He knelt on the floor for a while, watching Kurt's reaction.

"So, what are you feeling?" Blaine wondered as he got up and walked to him.

"A whole mix of emotions." Kurt spoke. "Can I ask you something?" Blaine nodded.

"If I've got super powers, does that mean I'm a …..a"

"Werewolf?" Blaine finished his sentence, "David said you are." Kurt nodded

"So why haven't I changed into one?"

"You've only just turned 17 that's the certain age you could call wolf puberty." Blaine tried to explain "And you've probably only just begun it." Kurt nodded embarrassed.

"Are the rest of The Warblers werewolves too?" Kurt questioned as they sauntered back to the meeting

"Yes."

"So who's the leader? I bet it's Wes."

"You mean the Alpha, no, err….That's err….Me." Blaine's eyes shifted away from Kurt, like he was embarrassed of being the pack leader.

"Really, not only I'm dating a wolf, I'm dating the leader." Kurt grinned with a passion.

"Alpha." Blaine corrected, Kurt hit him softly.

"Dating? I thought you said it was a bad romance?" Blaine suddenly realised through the laughter.

"I also said I would like a first date with you, before anything gets more serious." Kurt smirked at Blaine as he took his hot hand.

"I could say this is our first date, I mean, we are together, alone." Added Kurt.

"So are we dating?" Blaine wondered as they stopped.

"If you want too, wolf boy."

"Of course I want to." Blaine gazed at Kurt's puffed up eye, He exhaled hard.

"Oh God, please stop looking at my eye." Kurt moaned as he covered it up with his spare hands. Blaine sighed with a smile as he licked his thumb, he removed Kurt's pale hand and then dabbed his thumb around the affected area around his eye. Kurt winced a little at the feeling of his thumb on his sore eye. Blaine beamed.

"There, it'll go in 5minutes."

"Thank-you." Kurt thanked Blaine. "Was that like super spit?"

"Super spit, that's a cool name for it." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's quote. "Yeah I guess it was."

The boys wondered back to the common room were when they turned up, they had stares. Kurt didn't know whether to glare back or just grin at them.

"Welcome back Kurt," Wes smiled at him. Kurt flashed him a smile.

"Do you eat people?" Kurt wondered, the boys laughed.

"No, only woodland animals." Blaine answered as he squeezed his hand harder.

"Like mice?" Another roar of laughed exploded from the common room.

"No, like deer." David said before Blaine got a chance too.

"Right, good, okay." Kurt sighed nervously before saying. "You said the next full moon is on Halloween? Correct?" The boys all nodded. "So why did you have meeting about partners and mates? Not a meeting about what we're," Kurt coughed sarcastically "Sorry 'Blaine' is going to be sing about for our performance next Monday?"

All of the werewolves in the room suddenly went quiet as the gormed at Blaine.

"What?" Kurt stated ever so casually as he saw Blaine's cheeks turn crimson.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AS MUCH AS I DID! I KNOW IT'S A COMPLETE TWIST INTO THE STORY BUT I FELT LIKE I COULDN'T WRITE ABOUT THE POWERS FOR SO LONG SO I NEEDED ANOTHER STORY TO INROLE IN AND I HOPE YOU LIKED WHAT I CHOOSEN SINCE BLAINE IS DESCRIBED AS A 'BIG PUPPY'. **

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THE STORY, SINCE THEY MAKE ME SMILE I BETTER TURN THE CAPITALS OFF BEFORE YOU GUYS THINK IM SHOUTING AT YOU BUT IN ALL REALITY I CBA TO TURN THEM OF…Until now. **

**Edwards-Daughterxoxo **


	6. Dirty Work

Courage Chapter 6

"Maybe I should tell you in good time; it'll be way too much now." Blaine said eventually.

"Or maybe you should pair up with me, instead of him." Thad mumbled to himself, Blaine shot him a death stare. Kurt still looked very confused about the whole conversation.

"Do you want to sleep on this?" Blaine smiled kindly.

"Yeah, please." Kurt said almost dizzy with disordered images of the Wolf pack.

Blaine lead Kurt back up to the room, it had been about an hour ago since the sky was pitch black, but now as morning was just about to break over Dalton Academy, he had found Blaine finally, and the Warblers deadly secret. Kurt yawned but he was too worked up to go to bed. He had so many questions to ask, Like 'How many more are there?' and if there were any girl werewolves?

"Time to go asleep, night." Blaine snapped his fingers once but it took Kurt a little longer to fall asleep than usual.

"I hate you for doing that." Kurt tried to smile but as tiredness overcome him, the speech just became a slur and the last thing the taller boy saw was Blaine, chuckling.

"Wake up, sleepy head." A voice exclaimed by Blaine's side. He rubbed his eyes and blinked hard at the sight of Kurt. He sat up staring at Kurt harshly.

"What?" Kurt smiled at Blaine's curly hair.

"Tell me Kurt, where are your ears?"

"My ears!" Kurt snorted. "There her-," Kurt felt his ears not to be on the opposite side of his face.

"My Ears!" Kurt exclaimed in terror. "How can I still hear you if there not there!" Kurt panicked. Blaine pointed up and as he did, Kurt's hands lifted to his hair and there he felt two furry pointy ears. He raced to the nearest mirror, looking at the wolf ears he sprouted on the top of his head. The light bronze fur on his ears matched the colour of his hair. Kurt gasped loudly.

"It started…" Blaine mumbled from behind him, Kurt jumped a little as he did not noticed Blaine standing behind him.

"W-What has?" Kurt stammered as he still felt the glossy fur on his ears.

"It's the first stage of becoming a werewolf, your body has to adjust before you can transform fully, like me or the other members of the Pack."

"Great, I'm gonna have to walk around school with a pair of wolf ears." Kurt's face fell into his hands distort, Blaine sighed in pity for Kurt.

"It'll be okay, the Warblers always come up with an excuse…So you'll just have to stay in your room for a while until you fully transform." Kurt nodded as he removed his hands.

"At least it could be worse." He said as he pulled away, but he knew he had just cursed himself.

It was now dinner time as Blaine strolled up to his room with a ham salad sandwich for each off them.

"Knock, Knock." Blaine opened the door to see Kurt, trying to go invisible.

"I saw that." He added, Kurt sighed as he went back to visible again with his back against Blaine, but the quiet sobs of his sweet voice made Blaine crush him into a hug.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" Blaine asked kindly.

"You won't like me know." He sobbed.

"Why won't I?" Blaine laughed back.

"Look at me!" He exclaimed as he turned around to face his boyfriend. Blaine's jaw dropped suddenly in an amazement and shock; he also dropped the sandwiches he was holding as well.

Yes people, Kurt had grown Boobs…. Enough Said.

"I'm a freak! You won't love me know, you're gay and I'm part girl!" Kurt wailed this time.

"Hey, look, Kurt." Blaine told him as he wiped away his tears. "You know girls can't be werewolves right?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Well they can't, there body cannot make the transformation happen okay, so the Twilight books are books are wrong, again. However, the only way to pass on the gene is for some of the guys of the pack transform into the girl werewolves." Kurt looked super muddled up.

"What?" Kurt murmured.

"Thad, Nick and Trent are girls as werewolves as well." Blaine told Kurt.

"So I'm not a freak?" Kurt sniffed, Blaine laughed warmly.

"Nope and besides, I'll love you know matter what you look like." They hugged tightly again until,

"Oh no…" Kurt mumbled as Blaine saw a whish of a bronze tail whoosh behind his boyfriend. He let out of a small huff.

"Yeah, that's like how I reacted…" Blaine smirked at Kurt, probably making him feeling a little bit better on the process before he kissed him gently on his cheek.

The bell rang once again for Blaine to leave part girl wolf Kurt in his room once more.

"Now, I better be going, it's The Warblers concert rehearsal…" Blaine told Kurt, Kurt pouted as Blaine got up from his bed.

"Don't give me that puppy dog look." Blaine teased as he covered his eyes.

Then suddenly a tug on his school tie brought Blaine back to the bed before his lips crushed Kurt's.

"Maybe I could stay.." His words got distracted once again by Kurt smooth lips "For a little longer…" He gasped.

"I love you." Kurt grinned at him with passion in his eyes as he pulled gently on his tie, making their bodies inches apart.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine answered before Kurt's sweet lips sucked harshly on the part of neck that showed above his school shirt. Blaine panted at the feeling; it was like soft tickle which slowly got numb over time.

"Kurt… I.." Blaine stammered when Kurt removed his lips. "I really gotta go."

"I think you should….Check yourself out before you go." Kurt smirked cheekily as his eyes looked down for a moment before letting his bell ringed tie go. Blaine glanced down to see a tent in his pants.

"Shit!" He exclaimed annoyed. "Kurt!" He moaned, Kurt just chuckled.

"It's not my fault I'm totally addictive!" Kurt smiled; Blaine smiled back as his anger began to fade. He was right, why did he have to be so… so Delicious.

"Even with boobs, a dog's tail and ears." Kurt laughed.

Meanwhile, in Thad's room.

"Hey it's me." Thad hissed down the phone.

"Thad, what seems to be the problem?" The male voice answered.

"The zombie thing didn't work! It didn't scare him or Blaine, what should I do?" He mumbled.

"Have you tried glaring at Kurt so he can back way?"

"Yeah I tried but he seems to be more badass since you met him…"

"Strange, He always seemed a little soundless even when it came to the solo's; maybe being here gave him a kick up the ass."

"Well hurry up! I need ideas! I'm not paying you fifty dollars a week for this bullshit! I have one weekend to scare Kurt off Blaine!"

"Chillaxe and why only one weekend?"

"Cause he's a female dog and I'm a female dog and I WANT MY MATE TO BE THE ALPHA!"

"Okay, Okay, the last time I saw him, he was all protective over his dad."

"Right…" Thad evil smirk crept across his face.

"You got to do something harsh to his family, his friends. It'll scare him and you'll have Blaine all by yourself. Look, I'll get someone else to do the dirty work for you but it'll cost."

"Yeah fine!"

Thad hung up after that and quickly raced out of Dalton, transforming to be able to tracks Kurt's smell all the way back to his house in Ohio.

**I know it's a BAD chapter but I had author's block, WHO IS THAT GUY THAD WAS TALKING TOO? This Guy DOES know Kurt by the way.…. I'll leave you chasing your tails. Please review like I said before, they make me smile :D :D :D xxxxxx**

**Edwards-daughterxoxo**


	7. Lady And The Tramp

Courage Chapter 7

"Where's Thad?" David asked in the middle of their Halloween Rehearsal. It was about 9 o'clock now and the Warblers haven't stopped singing since lunch time. The boys looked around to see Thad nowhere in sight. Then an almighty bang from the door's got the Warblers attention. There was Kurt. He covered himself up In a red blanket so they couldn't see what had happened to him, but Blaine noticed his eye's red with crying as he tried to mutter something to Blaine. The smaller boy raced over as he hugged poor Kurt.

"Blaine," He gasped threw the tears that he cried, scratch that, as he wailed loudly.

"Kurt, Oh Kurt, you should go back to your room."

"I-I-I," Kurt panted harshly.

"Calm down Kurt, What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I called," Kurt was shaking by now. "I called Dad, But he- he didn't answer. Another voice did, they-they said," Kurt wept "They would k-kill my family."

"WHAT?" Blaine exclaimed as shocked as Kurt. "THAD! HE'S PROBABLEY BEHIND THIS!" Blaine roared as he got up.

And as soon as he shouted that, Thad walked in the door's casually. Blaine shot up as he grabbed Thad by his blazer and shoved him up against the wall.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Blaine hissed in rage, Thad's confused face stared back.

"Done What?" He answered.

"No Blaine!" Kurt cried as he shot up trying to pull Blaine off Thad.

"You know what!"

"Blaine! Please! Come on! Maybe I can help him before anything happens." Blaine chucked Thad to the ground before he snapped

"TRENT, NICK, JEFF, HEAD UP TO KURTS HOUSE, MAYBE WE CAN TRACK THE BASTARDS BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS!" they all nodded as the raced to the exit.

"WES, DAVID AND THAD, GO AND GUARD THE SCHOOL, WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN HERE THAT MIGHT BLOW OUR COVER!" they all bowed their heads to him, even Thad.

Blaine raced off after the other's with Kurt soon behind him.

"Blaine!" he gasped in pain. "Stop please, stop!"

"Kurt go back!" Blaine snapped at him.

"I'm not leaving!" Kurt hissed "But how does it feel like you're about to transform?" He asked.

"What?" Blaine stammered. "The first time it felt a little painful." He answered as he looked up, Kurt was two feet taller than him already.

"Kurt into the woods!" He exclaimed as he took the younger boys hand and raced with him, after a while Blaine felt Kurt's hands spout his bronze hair. He let go quickly as he walked away.

"Look at me, Kurt." Kurt's head snapped his way. "Breath"

"I am!" Kurt answered before his face morphed into a wolves, his uniform split and for once Blaine could see how he looked like he was about to transform. Then Kurt flung onto four paws and stared at Blaine. He barked madly.

Being older, Blaine transformed as he ran up to Kurt, then he understood what he was saying.

"I'm a girl!" He cried as he looked at himself. "Holy Shit! I'm a girl!"

Blaine saw the beauty of Kurt, his copper fur tone reflecting some of the moonlight, his bright blue eyes staring at him in amazement and terror, his busy tail thinner than his but whished madly from side to side. His chest was a bit bigger than Blaine's and generally he looked thinner than Blaine.

Kurt tried to walk on all fours but ended up falling back down, Blaine picked nudged him back up with his nuzzle.

"Here, just walk as you would normally, its second nature to us wolves." Blaine explained to him, Kurt smiled warmly at him as he began to walk faster and faster and faster until he broke out into a sprint. Blaine chased after him.

"This is amazing!" Kurt exclaimed as he felt the cold wind pulse threw his hot fur.

"Tell me about it!" Blaine added.

"Are we speaking wolf?" Kurt wondered as he began to follow Blaine.

"You bet we are!" He answered as he bolted forward as he tried to catch up with Trent, Nick and Jeff. Kurt bolted after him.

All of a sudden, an overpowering smell slowed Kurt down.

"Oh My GOD!" he exclaimed disgusted. "What's that smell? It smells like someone has left the rotting meat in the fridge and flies are having maggots inside of it!"

"That would be the trail of whatever is holding your Dad captive."

Kurt growled as he heard Blaine tell him that, which made Kurt race towards the other three pack members.

After about an hour of running. The five wolfs screeched to a stop.

"Welcome to the pack Kurt." Jeff smiled at him. He nodded his head in approval

"But sorry that your dad's been captured.." Nick sighed

"Anyway, welcome to the pack." Trent added.

"Thanks guys and girls." Kurt answered.

"What's the plan?" Jeff asked.

"Hold on, Hold on…" Blaine said as his ears perked up, the boys froze to the sound of a twig breaking in the distance.

"MOVE!" Blaine hissed as he dashed into the forest heading the way, all the other wolfs followed, except from Kurt, who continued to his dad's house.

When he arrived he (somehow) managed to transform back into being human, his hair was out of place but he didn't care. He made his way to the front porch and knocked on the Door.

"I'll get it!" A familiar voice shouted over the roar of a baseball match. The door unlocked as Kurt saw Finn looking down on him.

"Oh Hey Kurt." He answered but Kurt pushed past him, calling his dad's name.

"Kurt, my boy!" He exclaimed happily as he made his way out of the chair.

Kurt shoved him into a hug, as he began to cry silently.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked his as he stroked his hair softly. Kurt nodded as a response.

"You seem a little, flustered…Are you sure everything's alright?" Burt asked again, worried about his son. _No, I thought you all were threatened to be killed if I didn't come A.S.A.P. so I transformed into a wolf and raced to you as quickly as I possibly could. _Kurt answered mentally.

"Yeh, just a little home sick." He lied as he pulled away, then making his way to Finn. "But I'm glad you're alright…"

He hugged him for a few seconds before he made his way to Carol.

"Oh we're so glad to see you Kurt. We thought you weren't coming home this weekend." Carol cheered warmly as Kurt pulled away.

"I wasn't, I was just popping in to see if you were alright, y'know." Kurt smiled as he slowly backed out of the house. There face's dropped slightly.

"Dude, at least stay for the end of the game." Finn grinned at him as he glanced over at the TV.

"Gosh, I would love to but I….Err… I've got a date." Kurt smiled in an attempt to lie.

"A date?" His dad looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yeh with the leader of the Warblers…"

"What's his name?" Burt asked pressuring him into the truth.

"Blaine Anderson, Google him." Kurt fumbled for the door handle until a knock on the door gave him an accuse for him to open it.

"Oh here's Blaine right now." Kurt grinned as he met Blaine on the porch.

"Blaine, Dad, Dad, Blaine." He said quicker than everything he had said that night.

"Nice to meet you Kid." Burt spoke as he shook his hand warm.

"Nice to meet you to Mr Hummel, Carol, Finn." Blaine smiled back at him _DAPPER MODE ACTIVATED._ Blaine thought as he smiled charmingly at him. "But me and Kurt have to catch the ten past ten film of The Lion King in 3D."

"Yes, The Lion King, we all love that Simba don't we?" Kurt laughed nervously as he linked onto Blaine.

"Yeh and Scar, I mean, why would kill your own brother?" Blaine asked Kurt

"I don't know!" Kurt replied, quickly getting the hang of this lying process.

"Okay, I'll let you two go." Burt smiled at them both. "Now, here's ten dollars." He gave Kurt the warm money, he thanked him before racing off.

"Kurt come back, I'm not finished." Burt called out, Kurt raced back up to Burt as he glared at Blaine who was scratching his head, impatiently.

"Make sure y'know…" Burt whispered "Be mature."

"Oh Dad!" Kurt moaned. "It's my first date, I'm not going to go all the way with him!" Kurt whispered.

"But still, be careful…" He said. After a while of awkward silent he managed to say "I love you." Burt smiled. Kurt smiled a weak smile back

"I love you too." He gave him a quick hug before he raced to Blaine.

"Did you get there scent?" Kurt asked as they walked around the street.

"No, however Nick, Trent and Jeff have volunteered their selves to watch your house." Blaine replied.

"Thank-you." He mumbled to himself before Blaine butted him.

"So what did your dad want?"

"He was just saying that if we have sex, we must be mature." Kurt's cheeks went crimson in embarrassment.

"Oh right.." Blaine cleared his throat nervously. "No offence but why would he think that?"

"Cause you'd be my first and he is allowed to worry about me." Kurt didn't know whether to smile or glare at Blaine, so he just went for the smile. Suddenly Blaine increased speed at he transformed right in the middle of the street.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as he raced to him but he kept running away, "BLAINE GET YO FURRY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kurt hissed quietly as he chased after him and without realising it, he leapt into the air and landed on all fours.

"We'll have to work on that." Blaine grinned at him as he turned to face Kurt. He swaggered up to Kurt as he walked around him. Kurt watched him, confused.

"Blaine what are you-," He asked before Blaine answered.

"You're the only girl that I'd would always like." Blaine grinned.

"You're the only man I would opt for." Kurt laughed as he raced into the trees with the midnight black wolf hot on his trails.

Kurt slowed down as the pair strolled back to Dalton Academy through the woods.

It was like a wolf version of the Lady and The Tramp. Kurt raced off then suddenly stopped to let Blaine run forward and when Blaine stopped Kurt would ponce onto him, biting his ear playfully as they toppled to the ground. Blaine licked the side of Kurt's face lovingly before they got up. Glow worm flies would buzz around them until Blaine tried to leap up and catch them. Kurt giggled at Blaine's attempts which failed miserably. All the things that they were missing were the romantic dinner of Pasta and Meatballs were Blaine would charm Kurt by pushing the last meatball over to Kurt.

The pair finally wondered up to Dalton at about half twelve and they both knew they were past curfew.

"Shit." Blaine mumbled as he transformed back. "We are so dead."

"I know." Kurt joined Blaine afterwards. "But I've got an idea." Kurt grinned at his as he took Blaine's hot hand and made himself turn invisible and by luck, so did Blaine.

Quietly, they snuck into Dalton were they tip-toed up the marble stairs and into their room. Kurt opened the door to let Blaine in and that's when he had to bash his toe in between the frame of the door. He tried not to yelp out loudly as he hopped into the bed. Kurt didn't even bother turning the light on since their eyes had adjusted to the night time glow.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked as he quietly locked the door.

"Never better." Blaine answered with a cheeky smile. "The super spit in me, healed me." Blaine confirmed as he lay down on the bed.

"Right…" Kurt yawned as he took of his Blazer and tie. "This has been an eventful day." Kurt smiled as he collapsed on the Bed next to Blaine.

"You're telling me.." Blaine snorted as he closed his eyes.

"It's been a remotely normal day for you Anderson." Kurt answered sarcastically. "It's not every day a guy grows boobs and then turns into a girl wolf is it?" Blaine chuckled as he turned over.

"And that's why I love you Kurt." Blaine said as he cuddled up to him.

"And don't think for one minute I don't love you back, Blaine." Kurt yawned again as his eyes became tired with sleep.

**This Chapter is without a doubt better than Chapter 6, see my best idea's do come at quarter to three on a sataurday morning. I'm going bed now. Review please, it'll let me have good dreams.**

**Night.**

**Edwards-daughterxoxo**


	8. Extraterrestrial

Courage Chapter 8.

"Kurt, I now welcome you to the Warblers and The Wolf pack." Wes grinned at Kurt as the whole room went up in roars of congratulations and cheers. Kurt smiled embarrassed at the attention he was receiving. Blaine put a comforting hand on his lap.

"But the day has come." Wes continued, "Halloween."

"Are we going trick or treating after the show?" Kurt asked him. The room chuckled at him.

"What? I like candy."

"Hasn't Blaine told you?" Nick added, Kurt shook his head, whilst Blaine was shaking his hand by his neck, indicating that he hadn't and he wanted to tell him later.

"No." Kurt replied as he glanced at Blaine who pressed his lips together and didn't make eye contacted with him. "But I'm pretty sure he has to now."

Blaine sighed hard as he turned to him.

"Come with me." He smiled as he got up and offered Kurt his hand. Kurt took it curiously, as he held his took his diet coke from the table in front of him before the pair walked out.

"So what are you going to tell me?" Kurt asked as they stood outside, luckily, nobody was there to hear what Blaine was about to say.

"Halloween, Kurt, is the full moon of the month and it's the last day – by the wolf pack orders- to find a mate."

"A mate?" Kurt asked confused as he chugged his coke down nervously

"A mate… To raise…Pups with." Blaine mumbled as he played with his hands. Kurt choked on the coke as he heard that sentence, sending the mouth full of coke on Blaine.

"WHAT?" Kurt exclaimed confused and sickened, they've only been dating for a week and Blaine wanted kids with Kurt. "WHAT?" he shouted dumbfounded once again.

"WE'VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR A WEEK!" Kurt exclaimed as he threw his coke can in rage at the floor were the remaining of it flew everywhere.

"I know this is a shock for you Kurt." Blaine tried to explain before Kurt shouted at him.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Kurt shouted sarcastically at Blaine.

"Please calm down…" Blaine said as he went to hug, Kurt he pushed him away.

"NO I WON'T" Kurt hissed at him. Curtains began to blow widely as paper flew around the hallway and pictures fell off with an almighty bang.

"PLEASE HEAR ME OUT!" Blaine practically begged him. "I love you, Kurt."

The air calmed as Kurt, covered his eyes with one hand.

"I love you too," Kurt cried silently. "But it seemed like you only wanted me for that reason. So I'm changing the statement to, I used to love you."

"Oh Kurt, No, Please!" Blaine sighed as he came over to him. Kurt removed his hand to point harshly at Blaine.

"Don't you dare touch me, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt hissed at him threw the tears that he cried. Tears now strolled down Blaine's face as he saw his boyfriend this hurt; it was like something deep inside of him had died as he watched Kurt cry in a result of him.

"Don't even try!" Kurt yelled at him as his insides were cut up.

"But, But Kurt..." Blaine snivelled as he took one step closer to him when suddenly an almighty growl escaped Kurt's chest.

"You're gonna have to find someone else to mate with cause I quit!" Kurt yelled as he ran off.

For a while, Blaine stood there, crying his hazel eyes out. Until he grasped his hair tightly in rage and kicked out madly. He then sat in the corner of the corridor weeping silently till Nick came out and sat by him, pulling him in for a hug.

"He was the one." Cried Blaine into Nicks Blazer. "He was the one and I blew it."

"It's gonna be alright Blaine, He's just had a lot to think about that's all." Nick comforted him.

"But what about if it isn't gonna be alright?" He asked him still crying uncontrollably. "I just threw him away like trash!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!" Blaine snapped. Nick pulled away as he looked at Blaine's blotchy face and sighed.

"Then me and the Warblers are going to put on a show for him, for you, for both of you." Nick smiled

"And if he doesn't come running back to you…" Nick froze. "You'll have to settle for Thad and" His voice went down into a whisper "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Thanks Nick." He smiled as he pulled himself up.

Deep into Dalton's Forest, Kurt was racing away from this nightmare. His big paws covered in mud and bits of leaves and his eye's tired of crying. The new werewolf grinded to a stop as he curled himself into a Ball underneath a tree and whimpered.

He loved Blaine and he knew Blaine loved him back. But he couldn't take in that he, Kurt Hummel, had to produce puppies with Blaine probably in the next two months or something. He had been so, so dedicated about his virginity and who he was willing to give it too, but he knew for a fact that the guy he was willing to give it to perfect Blaine, so why did he overreacted when he told him that?

Kurt's head battled for answers for the questions he asked when suddenly a tall figure stood in front of him.

Kurt growled at the figure but she only laughed at his attempt to make her stay away.

"Look who it isn't." She smiled at the wolf who was crying to himself. The smell of this person was horrible; it was like the smell he had picked up on the two days ago. Kurt growled once again to scare of this women, she laughed to herself. Her voice, God, Kurt had heard that voice before, at McKinley.

"How ya doing Lady face?" Then Kurt knew who it was. Sue Sylvester. Kurt barked a reply.

"Didn't understand that Porcelain." Kurt got up to face Sue one on one. Her face had some twisted plan behind it, her blonde hair which was dead a long time ago screamed for attention as her blue eyes told Kurt she was up to something and her out of date dark blue tracksuit made her look ten times bigger than she actually was. Kurt cocked his head to the side as he examined her.

He morphed back into the guy she knew him to be as Kurt demanded.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Cause I was sent here to destroy you a couple of days go and I went for you family but then I thought, nope, I can't do that to people that haven't even been involved in your little games, so I went to find you personally." Her voice ice cold.

"Should I be please at that?" Kurt hissed back with more confidence than he intended. She shrugged with a smile.

"As you may not know Kurt But I am a Vampire."

"I guessed so cause nothing seems to be a myth anymore." Kurt muttered to himself as Sue glared at him.

"And not a sparkling fairy bitch like that Edward Cullen." She added. "However, you cannot run away from me, cause, I'll catch ya before you even attempt to run, I can rip of your limbs one by one and then I'll feast on your blood, which I properly won't do, since you smell repulsive to me."

"I can tell you the same thing." Kurt turned his nose up at the smell that radiated of Sue's body.

"But I will tell you something, I will simply leave you alone and I'll let you go back to the gay school if you do one thing."

"What will that be?" Kurt asked stepping up to her.

"Leave Blaine, Don't date him, he's only course you pain and grief." Sue said as she began to circle Kurt.

"I'll answer that when you answer my question." She nodded. "Who sent you here?"

"Someone from a show choir that's all I know." Sue told Kurt the truth. "But he paid me good money so I came, now what's the answer to mine?"

"Never." Kurt growled madly before, Sue made a quick and painful blow to his cheek, her nails which were sharp as razor blades scratched Kurt's face down from his left temple to his jaw line. Kurt hissed in pain as he cupped his face. The wounds on his face quickly held with his own super spit before he attempted to choke Sue. She laughed harshly.

"Rule number one, Vampire's don't have the need to breath." She grinned, Kurt lowed his arms before he shot up into the sky but an ice cold hand took his ankle.

"Rule number two, fast reaction time." She threw Kurt up against the tree were it collapsed like Kurt in pain and quicker than a lightening Sue pinned Kurt by his neck were he began to breathe rapidly.

"Rule number three, if you blink, you'll miss us." Kurt grinned as he turned himself to air, and escaped Sue's grasp. She hissed at him as he reappeared above her. Sue looked around madly for him as her eyes turned red with rage. Careless to Kurt who had now transformed back into the tree, she still looked for the fragile little boy and didn't expect Kurt's wait crashing down on her head.

Kurt scratched her face with his new claws and his jaws snapped rapidly as he tried to bite her. Sue scratched Kurt all over his body as she tried to pin him down, her teeth sunk into his skin now and again as they rolled further into the forest.

After about a good ten minutes of fighting, Sue had pinned Kurt down to the forest carpet as she hissed at him. Kurt fought to push her off but her strength couldn't battle with Kurt's, he barked madly for help.

"Shut it Porcelain!" she shushed him as she grabbed his paw and pulled it hard. Kurt exclaimed in pain as he felt his ball of his shoulder disconnect with his fore arm. He cried in pain as he attempted to kick her off him. She smiled evilly as she showed him her blood stained fangs.

Then an almighty knock threw Sue of Kurt. He didn't bother looking who it was, he closed his eyes in pain as he wailed. His body transformed back naturally as he held his arm crying once more.

"OH GOD!" he cried as he cupped his arm.

"Kurt, it's Jeff, look at me!" Jeff demanded. Kurt managed to squint his eyes open.

"JEFF!" He exclaimed as he rolled over trying to block out the pain that oozed from his shoulder. "MY SHOULDER!"

"It looks like you've dislocated it." Jeff sighed as he noticed the bruise forming around his fore arm. "Kurt, Let go off your shoulder! I'm going to try to relocate it before your body tries to fix it yourself."

Kurt winced as Jeff carefully removed his hand from his arm, he began to pull his arm.

Kurt screamed in agony as he yanked hard.

"OUCHHHHH!" Kurt wailed. "STOP, OH MY FUCKING GOD, JUST STOP!" cried Kurt, Jeff winced as he heard his arm crack a little back into place.

"BLAINE WHERE'S BLAINE?" He asked. He didn't care about the argument he had before, he just wanted the boy he loved by him.

"He's taking care of Sue." Jeff answered. Sweat rapidly dripped from Kurt as he began to hyperventilate.

"I WANT BLAINE!" he yelled to Jeff.

"I'm here." Blaine said as he raced to Kurt tossing and turning in agony.

"OH GOD, I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT BEFORE! I LOVE YOU BLAINE! I WAS JUST IN SHOCK! OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" Kurt wailed.

"I love you too and I'm truly sorry." Blaine smiled warmly as he looked at Kurt. "Now Kurt, we're gonna lift you and where gonna take you to the hospital." He nodded quickly. "On the count of Three. One, Two, Three." Arms lifted Kurt up and a painful growl escaped his mouth. They raced to a car as the placed Kurt carefully in.

Once in hospital, Kurt had to be rushed into A and E.

"Blaine where's BLAINE? He cried at the Doctor.

"I'm here," Blaine said as he removed a damp piece of hair off Kurt's sweaty face. The doctor gave Kurt something to make him go asleep as he yanked hard on his arm. Blaine could hear the click of bones connecting a mile away with his powerful hearing, his stomach churned at the noise.

When Kurt finally came around an hour later, Burt collected him and Blaine from the hospital and took them to his house.

"Kidda you have some rest." Burt smiled at him as he patted his leg before he walked off, leaving Blaine and Kurt in his room.

"I love your room." Blaine grinned at him

"Thank-you." Kurt smiled back at him. "Here." He reached for the photo of Blaine which he kept in a sliver frame.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed happily. "Where did you get that?"

"Wes." Kurt smiled at the school photo of Blaine, smiling warmly at the camera. Blaine chucked at the photo of himself as he placed it back on the bed side table.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt."

"I'm sorry about early and when I was sleep, I had some thinking to do and I've decided that I'll be your mate, I can't bare the thought of your sleeping with Thad or Trent." Admitted Kurt, Blaine's face glowed happily as he grinned madly at Kurt.

"I love you so much right now." Blaine told Kurt the truth as he kissed Kurt on the cheek, he giggled lightly.

"I love you too."

"Wait, I'm not finished, since we missed the Halloween performance, I've brought the Halloween to you. Hit it boys." He grinned at Kurt. Kurt followed Blaine as he got up; he opened the door to see the Warblers, with treats and goodies for Kurt. He laughed efficiently as they placed them by his bed.

Wes pressed play on his IPod as his IPod speakers blew out the sound of drums and a electric keyboard. Kurt smiled at the song decision.

Then Blaine began as he turned the lights off.

(A/N Blaine is **Bold**, Blaine and The Warblers are _**Both **_and Just The Warblers is _Italics._ )

**I'm just an average guy with an average life  
>I work from nine to five, hey hell I pay the price<br>But I want is to be left alone in my average home  
>But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone <strong>

Blaine and The other Warblers lit up there face with torches they had brought.

_**I always feel that somebody's watchin' me  
>And I have no privacy<br>I always feel that somebody's watchin' me  
>Is it just a dream? <strong>_

_**When I come home at night  
>I bolt the door real tight<br>People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid  
>Well, can the people on TV see me or am I just paranoid <strong>_

The other boys turned their torches off so there was only Blaine's face which lit up, he sat by Kurt as he acted out some of the lyrics.

**When I'm in the shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair  
>I might open my eyes and find someone standing there<br>People say I'm crazy, just a little touched  
>But maybe showers remind me of Psycho too much<br>That's why... **

The Warblers turned on their touches when they had to sing there part. Then turned them off when it was Blaine's turn.

_I always feel like somebody's watching me_  
><strong>Who's playing tricks on me<strong>  
><em>I always feel like somebody's watching me<br>_**Tell me it can't be**

**I don't know any more  
>Are the neighbours watching me<br>Well is the mailman watching me  
>And I don't feel safe anymore, oh what a mess<br>I wonder who's watching me now?  
>Who?<br>The IRS? **

_I always feel like somebody's watching me_  
><strong>Who's playing tricks on me<strong>  
><em>I always feel like somebody's watching me<em>  
><strong>I can't enjoy my tea! <strong>

At the end, they all turned the lights off as Kurt clapped madly for them. Blaine turned the song to the next track they were going to sing. The drums suddenly increased and Kurt smile became wider. Blaine turned on his torch.

(A/N Blaine is **Bold**. The Warblers _Italics, _Blaine and Warblers_**both**__)_

**You're so hypnotizing**

**Could you be the devil**

**Could you be an angel**

**Your touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I am floating**

**Leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the others**

**Futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

Blaine smiled aiming every word at Kurt.

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your love and**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien **_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

Blaine Grinned at Kurt.

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers**

**Stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your love and**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

**This is transcendental**

**On another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wave length**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

_**All**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your love and**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

Wes turned the lights back on, to see Blaine and Kurt making out. The boys cheered as the Kissed. Thad glared that them, jealously, Kurt pulled back slowly and smiled

"I loved it!" Kurt cried happily "Thank-you so much."

"It's alright." Nick smiled at Blaine. "So have you two made up?"

They looked at Each other and smiled.

"You bet!" Blaine grinned as he leaned in to Kiss Kurt again. They kissed just the once before they pulled away.

"How's your arm?" Trent asked Kurt.

"It's a lot better." He smiled back thankfully.

"Kurt, I have to go, It's a full moon, me and the boys are going to transform in an hour or something, it's uncontrollable but you'll be going threw it when your better."

"Like a Wolf Period." Jeff smiled, Kurt nodded confidently.

"You should have been transforming tonight, but your body simply won't let you due to all the medical things you have been given and to keep your arm rested."

"Aww." Kurt moaned, Blaine smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry Kurt," Wes intrupted them. "I would like to know your mate so I can keep a database on us. So who's the lucky wolf?"

"After a lot of thinking, I have decided that I'm re-joining the wolf pack and the Warblers. I've also decided that my mate will be Blaine." Kurt smirked fortunately.

"He may be the biggest idiot I have ever met, but I love him and he is my biggest idiot." Kurt smiled as he took Blaine's warm hand.

"I know pronounce you KLAINE!" Wes grinned ecstatically as the boys rooted for them.

"Thank-you." Blaine beamed back at them.

"I have to go now Kurtie." Blaine frowned at Kurt as he picked his head up.

"But don't think for one minute that I won't be coming back." The other boys gave Blaine and Kurt 'Oohh' before Blaine rolled his eyes at them. Kurt nodded sluggishly at Blaine before he darted to the bathroom to throw up.

"BLAINE'S NOT THAT BAD!" Nick joked, the boys laughed.

"Oh hahahaha!" Blaine sarcastically laughed back. "He's just drugged up on-"

"Blaine's come?" Jeff butted in, the boys laughed once more.

"You guys!" Blaine moaned at them as he didn't know whether to smile or not at the boy's comments. Blaine knocked on the Bathroom door.

"Kurt, I'm off, I love you." Blaine called.

"Love you too and tell Nick and Jeff to fuck off." Kurt kidded to Blaine.

"Bye and Thank-you for the presents!" He called out from the Bathroom.

**Hope you have a goo Halloween :D**

**Edwards-Daughterxoxo**


	9. New York, New York

Courage Chapter 9

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but today, I'm off school. Yeah… I was sick, but still… I'm in bed, watching Glee, season 2 'Sexy' hehehehehe it's funny when Kurt and His Dad have the 'Talk' and he shoves his fingers in his ears and goes 'LALALALALALALA' I actually found that part hilarious, it brightened up my day let's say…Oh Sexy's just finished so I'm watching 'Original Song' - My favourite songs in this episode, Misery, the only reason Blaine's in Misery cause BLAINE SHOULDN'T HAVE ASK THE GAP BOY OUT! KURT HAS A REASON TO BE PISSED OFF WITH YOU BOY! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter :D xxx**

**Edwards-daughterxoxo**

"Science." Blaine voice lingered in the air as he and Kurt waited patiently outside the room, Kurt looked down at his hands locking them and interlocking his fingers.

"Yeh." Kurt blushed at the next lesson, he knew what was coming, he felt it in his gut, the queasy churning of this embarrassment rumbling around widely.

"What you doing out here boys?" The Science Teacher asked curiously as she gave them a small smile. The boys hurry in, before Blaine got stopped asking him to tuck his shirt in. He raced to the front where Kurt had already got his book out. He looked a little paler than usual.

"Sex." The teacher exclaimed as she had put a power point on the board. Kurt sat uncomfortably in his lab stool as the rest of the class tried to mumble but it came as stiff laughter's.

"Mr Blaine Anderson." She walked over to him and lent over the table, staring into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine looked away, trying not to make any eye contact with this middle age women. He felt everybody's eye's glancing and staring at him which made him go red in the face.

"What do you know?" She asked him before she moved to Kurt.

"I-I, well," Blaine stammered flustered as the class began to snigger at him.

"Not a lot, I think.." She smiled warmly before making eye contact at Kurt.

"What about you?" She asked Kurt, Kurt didn't even bother to look at her face before realising a small sigh.

"Well, today everything you wanted to know or you need to know, I'm going to tell you, make sure you jot everything down." She smirked as she left Kurt, who was shaking awkwardly.

The lesson seemed to drag out, every minute seemed like an hour which never passed by and when the bell finally went to declare that the school day had finally ended, Kurt shot up faster than a bullet as he lunged for his stuff and made a quick exit.

"KURT, WAIT!" Blaine exclaimed as he raced after him. "SLOW DOWN!" panted Blaine as he raced up the stairs as he still kept a sharp eye on Kurt.

_Damn he had got a nice ass._ Thought Blaine as he now walked along the corridor to his room.

"Wow, your fast." Blaine entered the room swiftly as he chucked his stuff by his bed. He saw Kurt, gazing out the window at the November scenery.

The amber leaves fluttered around the tree they had fallen off, some teens walking speedily out of Dalton, the cold air taking them by surprise as they buttoned the last buttons on the Blazers and hugged themselves as they left.

"You alright?" Blaine asked as he hugged Kurt from behind, Making his head fall back on Blaine's shoulders. He sighed as he turned around.

"I feel so…So embarrassed." Admitted Kurt as he let Blaine's grasp fall to the ground as he dived to his bed.

"Why?"

"Guess." A mumbled noise from the bed asked Blaine. Blaine slowly waddled over to Kurt who was head down into his pillows, making everything he said muffled.

"Science?" He asked. Kurt nodded in a response. Blaine sighed as he sat on the Bed and began to stroke Kurt's soft hair.

"It was tough…" Blaine smiled

"Tough?" Kurt exclaimed in his pillows, "The images! I'm gonna have to scrub for weeks on end!" Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend.

"Why does it make you feel that way?" Asked Blaine. Kurt shrugged but deep inside, he knew why he hated that topic, that subject.

Of course he loved romance, but this, it's a whole lot worse, graphic detail, the moaning, Ugh…. To that extent It was repulsive.

"Shall we move onto a different topic?" Wondered Blaine as he lay next to Kurt. He rolled onto his back and sighed.

"Sure."

"Family's! I haven't heard a single thing about your family." Kurt now smiled brightly as he forgot the previous hour and the conversation they just had. **(A/N I DON'T KNOW IF BLAINE HAS ANY BRO'S OR SISTERS OR WHATEVEER BUT IMMA GONNA MAKE-UP AND IM GONNA MAKE-UP HERE NAMES TOO.)**

"Well, My mom, Jane, she's a lawyer with my dad Matt. I have a other Brother, Nathan, he's 21 but I never see him or my family for that matter. My dad won't talk to me because of my sexuality, but my mom and brother I see rarely because I'm here and there always traveling."

"You have a Brother?" Kurt said astonished "Has he…Is he a werewolf?"

"No, well, yeah he was until he fell Ill when he was 13, his body won't let him change, so every full moon, he's in crippling agony cause he's body is trying to change and his mind simply won't let him." Blaine sighed as away from Kurt.

"I'm sorry to hear that Blaine." Kurt answered with a dry throat which was filled with sorrow. He took Blaine's warm hand and squeezed it tightly.

"And what about your family?" Blaine asked as his dazzling smile returned to his angelic face.

"You've met, Dad, Finn and Carole." Chirped Kurt.

"But I know Carole and Finn are your step-mom and step-brother, so where's your birth mom, did your parents divorce?" Asked Blaine curiously. Kurt sighed hard as he gazed into Blaine's golden eyes.

"My mom died when I was eight." Kurt said in a soft whisper. Blaine's face fell with sorrowfulness; his eyes told Kurt he was sorry for asking him that question as he pressed his lips together.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine whimpered out as he cuddled Kurt sympathetically.

"It's okay." Squeaked Kurt as he fumbled for his wallet. He passed Blaine a faded photo of his mom.

The colour of her hair matched Kurt's Bronze style, It fell past her shoulders but sat perfectly above her breasts whilst her wispy side fringe lay just above her eyes which were bright blue eye's spoke brightly as they watched the camera snap as the person took the photo. Her luscious red lips oozed compassion and friendliness to anybody that ever knew her or had a relationship with her. Her light pale skin smiled that it was healthy whilst her thin female hour glass figure looked perfect in that tight black pencil skirt and a cream tucked in blouse – the whole outfit screamed classy.

"Gosh, she's beautiful," Exhaled Blaine as he scanned the photo taking in her details and comparing them to Kurt's. "You've got her eyes." Kurt blushed furiously at Blaine's complement.

"Thank-you." He grinned as he peered at the photo himself grinning at his mother.

Blaine slowly closed his eyes, deeply concentrating.

"Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked, Blaine shushed him before he snapped his fingers.

There was suddenly a loud gasp that didn't come from the two boys…

It came from the photo.

The Boy's looked at the photo were Kurt's mom had changed. She was no longer sat on the kitchen stool, she was watching the boy's with much shock as them.

"Who are you?" Her voice ringed happily yet confused.

"I'm Blaine, Your sons Boyfriend." Beamed Blaine, his mother smiled back warmly, like Kurt would in this situation.

"Nice to meet you."

"Mom?" Kurt questioned as he took the photo off Blaine.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Oh. My. God." Kurt began to cry. "I….I…."

"Don't cry sweetie. I would hug you but, I'm trapped."

"And you're dead." Kurt added, his mom nodded. "This is the first conversation I have had with you since…since that day…"

"What day?" Asked Blaine Dumbly, Kurt and his mom began to explain.

**(A/N I have no idea how his mom died but still, I'm gonna do my version.)**

"_Mommy, Mommy!" Kurt exclaimed as he walked merrily down the street, hand in hand with his mom, he held tightly in his hand a light up light blue fairy wand. The wand lit up Strands of hair which fell in front of his slightly rounded face as he looked up at his mom proudly. _

"_Yes Kurt?" His mom asked as they just walked out of the coffee shop. It was only six o' clock but the sky was pitch black and freezing cold considering it was December. Snow lightly fell from the mysterious sky as they walked to the car. The twinkling noise of the fairy wand was the only thing they could here apart from themselves. _

"_What are we having for tea? It's Friday night remember?" Kurt giggled as he looked up at his mom briefly. _

"_I don't know, maybe a chicken dinner or something, but you know what?" She asked him._

"_What?" Kurt practically screamed as he watched his mom grin happy. _

"_We have the gooey ooeey chocolate cake you love so much!" She exclaimed as she fumbled for her car keys in her bag. _

"_With double cream?" _

"_WITH DOUBLE CREAM!" She repeated far too loudly as she tickled Kurt. He laughed at the touch of her cold fingers racing around his body. They stopped with a happy sigh as they turned down the alleyway were their car was parked, it was cheap parking down there since no one even bothered to check if you had paid or not but still… Kurt's mom glanced back to the softly snow covered street behind them as they turned to the car. She let out a low 'Hmph' before unlocking the door for her son. He fastened his seatbelt and waited for his mother as she walked around the back of the car where there was a vulgar bang and another clash. _

"_MOM!" Kurt exclaimed in pain as he undid his seat belt hastily and slammed the car door open. He raced to the bonnet as he saw his mom sitting on the floor holding her side. She looked up at Kurt with big sorrowful eyes as Kurt had started to cry without realising it. He had seen the crimson liquid oozing threw her cream jumper which had stained the wool material. Her jeans had blood running down her leg and her blood dotted on the cotton snow. _

"_Mom." Kurt screeched as he fell by her knees. _

"_Get my phone, call 991." His mom panted as she placed a weak hand on Kurt's spare, he reached for her phone and dialled 991. He sent for the ambulances and police and waited._

"_There on their way mom." Kurt smiled reassuringly. "Where gonna have that gooey ooey chocolate cake and then were gonna watch the Lion King, we can sing to the songs, you can be Narla and I'll be Simba.." _

_His mom struggled a laugh as she smiled weakly at him. _

"_Kurt, you do know I love you don't you?" She asked out of breath. _

"_Yes, do you know I love you?" Kurt answered as he took her hand into his own._

"_Yes I do." She gasped. "Tell your dad, I love him." Kurt nodded as tears fell down his face as his mom inhaled loudly._

"_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today" She grinned as she gripped Kurt's free hand  
>"I want to be a part of it - New York, New York." Kurt joined in with his mom who were both sobbing but they both smiled as they sung. Kurt mom has promised to take him New York some day and whenever he felt glum, his mum would sing him this song and he would always join in.<em>

"_These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray….Right through the very heart of it, New York, New York." Kurt took of his jacket and gave it too his mom, he shivered widely in the December breeze._

"_I want to wake up in a city, that doesn't sleep….And find I'm king of the hill - top of the heap." His mom took a very sharp breath of the cold winter air._

"_These little town blues, are melting away  
>I'm gonna make a brand new start of it - in old New York." Kurt dapped away her tears and his own.<br>"If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere  
>it's up to you, New York, New York." The sung out of key but still, they didn't care, they were together. His mom and him would usually belt out the last couple of words<br>"New York - New York"  
>"I want to wake up in a city, that never sleeps<br>And find I'm A, number one, top of the list  
>king of the hill," They tried to shout out but they simply couldn't.<em>

"_A number one, These little town blues, are melting away  
>I'm gonna make a brand new start of it - In old New York." Kurt's mom voice became week and faded but she still tried to power out the last versus.<br>"And - If you can make it there, you gonna make it anywhere." Kurt's mom changed the lyrics to fit her son as she turned around in pain as she placed a cold limp hand on his face which softly rubbed small in his cheek_  
><em>"It's up to you, Kurt, New York, New York." She took one last deep breath as she winced in pain.<br>"New York, Kurt, I love you so much." Her voice got weaker as Kurt cried noiselessly. She edged over to him in pain as she pressed her purple lips to his forehead, sure she was in discomfort but she just wanted to be with her son for on more minute, was that so hard to ask?_

"_I love you so much mom, but please don't go." She smiled one motherly, truthful smile as her chest deflated as all the air escaped her perfect mouth, before her head fell to the side and her eyes gently closed._

_Kurt sobbed as he picked up her cold arm and placed it around his shoulder as he wept into his mum's jumper. _

_The sirens got louder and louder as bright lights blinded Kurt as he looked up at the ambulance like a deer in the headlights. There were too ambulances and a couple of Police cars. _

"_Little boy, are you alright?" A woman asked as she sprinted over to him and the body._

"_I'm fine, my mom, she's stopped breathing, please do something!" Kurt wailed but as the women snatched him away from the body; his mom flopped to the side with an outstretched hand, begging for Kurt to come back. _

"_PLEASE! MY MOM! PUT ME DOWN! I NEED TO BE DOWN WITH MY MOM!" He cried as he kicked the lady who lead him and placed him in the ambulance. _

_The aftermath of this, haunting right? Wrong, Kurt worked harder for his dream about working, living in New York; he wanted his mom to be ever so proud of him. He had to fore fill his dream, for her and for himself. He had told his dad about what mom had told him to tell him and he told everything he knew about the murder to the police. The police got back to the Hummel's the following year saying that the gang did not intend to kill Mrs Hummel, they thought she was a relative of a dishonest member of the gang. The gang got sentenced for them to live the rest of lives in prison. _

"So that's how I died." Kurt mom finished the sentence. Blaine dapped his eyes, were tears began to stream out. He couldn't bare an eight year old seeing that, never mind his precious Kurt.

"It's weird talking to you, mom, I haven't talked to you since that night." Kurt shivered as he remembered that awful night; Blaine rapped a soothing arm around his shoulders as he pulled him into his chest.

"Good job you got Blaine then, he seems a nice fellow."

"Thank-you Mrs Hummel." Kurt's mom giggled lightly as she sat back on the stool in the kitchen.

"Better go, see you soon, I love you." Kurt's mom blew Kurt a kiss before she froze back into the photo Kurt had.

"I love you too." He sobbed at the photo. He placed the photo on the side as he began to cry. He cried into Blaine's shirt as the smaller boy stroked his hair.

"Thank-you Blaine." Kurt whimpered into his shirt. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Kurt and I'm sorry if that upset you." Blaine admitted. Kurt pulled away to smile kindly to the boy he loved.

"I'm not upset." He laughed. "I'm shocked, but I'm not upset. I've dreamt of her voice for so long. God, I've watched the baby tapes so many times its unbelievable." Kurt chuckled to himself at the memories he had of him reliving moments.

Blaine pulled him into another caring hug before saying.

"Up to a Pack meeting?"

Kurt nodded, Kurt and Blaine washed their faces due to the tears that had ran down them, added a little foundation before they strolled out of their dorm and down to the Senior Common Room, Where the Warblers were waiting for them.

**I know it was based on the background of Kurt and Blaine but I felt like it was needed, The other chapter which I will right in time (And please don't judge me, I've got a lot of mocks and art work to do) please review, it'll me feel better :D **

**Edwards-daughterxoxo**


End file.
